clashofclansconceptionfandomcom-20200216-history
Clan Perks
"Earn Clan XP and level up your clan to unlock powerful perks! Clan XP is earned by competing in Clan Wars." ---- Clan_XP_winning_side.png|Winning Side Clan_XP_losing_side.png|Losing Side *'Summary' **Clan XP and Clan Perks were introduced in the February 2015 update. Clans are leveling up! Level up your clan and earn perks, prestige and fancy badges! Note that the Header displays the current level of your Clan and the perks your Clan has access to (in the example above, Clan is maxed out at level 10). **Participating in Clan Wars will give your clan a certain amount of experience, which you can use to give the people in your clan new perks. For example: Increasing the maximum war loot storage. **Once enough Clan XP is earned, the Clan will level up, and receive Clan Perks that permanently boost various aspects of the Clan. Also, said Clans will unlock new border options for their Clan Symbol (unlocked when leveling up to Clan level 2 up to Clan level 9). **Please note that unlocked Clan Perks only apply to you if you are in a leveled up clan, it doesn't follow you around if you join a level 1 clan. ---- *'How To Earn It' #Destroying an enemy base in Clan Wars (getting at least 1 star) gives additional Clan XP based on the enemy player ranking: #Getting 40% of all possible stars gives 10 Clan XP; #Getting 60% of all possible stars gives additional 25 Clan XP (35 XP total); #Winning war provides +50 clan XP. For example the after-match of a 35 vs 35 war with every base being defeated and a final score of 104 - 90 can be seen above. Note: If a Clan Leader decides to fight a 10v10 war, he or she will have 130 XP possible. The photo above showing a 35v35 war has 200 XP possible. Because of this, if your clan seeks to level up as quickly as possible, you should fight 50v50 wars for maximum XP gain (which can gain 230 XP for each war won). ---- * War Size to Available Clan War XP Chart ﻿ ---- *'Clan XP Chart' ---- *'What Are Clan Perks' **They are special boosts that improve various aspects of being in a clan. The six types of perks are: ***'Troop request wait time: '''This perk reduces the wait time for the members to request troops. This perk is improved twice, at Clan level 2 and Clan level 7, and both decrease the wait time by 5 minutes each. ***'Donation limit: This perk increases the amount of troops that can be donated from one player to another. This perk is improved twice, at Clan level 4 (where the limit increases by 1), and at Clan level 8 (where the limit increases by 2). ***'''Donation refund: This perk allows the donator to receive a refund (certain percentage of the cost) when their troop is donated. The percentage is increased three times, at Clan levels 3, 6 and 9. ***'Donated troop upgrade: '''This perk will automatically upgrade troops and spells that are donated. This perk is improved twice, at Clan levels 5 and 10, and both increase the upgrade amount by 1 level. Note that this perk will not upgrade donated troops and spells past their maximum level. ***'War loot extra storage: This perk increases the storage capacity of the Clan Castle of members in the Clan. This perk is improved five times, at Clan levels 2, 4, 6, 8 and 10, and each upgrade increases the extra storage by 10%. ***'War bonus extra loot: '''This perk increases the bonus loot earned from a Clan War. This perk is improved four times, at Clan levels 3, 5, 7 and 9. ***'Clan Castle capacity: 'This perk increases the clan castle capacity. This perk is improved four times, at Clan levels 3, 5, 7 and 9. Show/Hide All Perks ---- *'How They Can Be Used **Primarily they are used to gain the upper-hand against other clans. **The clan perks are essential to: ***Fill a member's Clan Castle much faster ***Attackers who rely on Donated Troops to attack efficiently ***Gain optimal amounts of resources during Clan Wars ***Maximize the power of donated troops ***To advance in the game (for most players) **If you join a competitive clan, or a "war clan", you should take into account the Clan Level. Higher Clan Level will attract more members most certainly. Clan Leaders must know this and take advantage of it. ---- *'Trivia' **If a clan keeps winning 50 v 50 wars, it can reach level 10 upon winning 148 wars. This of course assumes that the maximum possible Clan XP is earned from each war. **The "Donated troop upgrade" perk is considered the most powerful perk, since upgrading clans to levels that unlock or upgrade this perk require more additional Clan XP. ***Also, any troops near max level can become max level if the clan has reached level 10. **On April 9, 2015, the Clan XP was doubled for a week as a result of the 1 year anniversary of Clan Wars. Twitter link here Category:Clan Category:Gameplay